


So Glad I Found You

by shuanime



Series: How We Love [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jeonghan is just whipped, M/M, and it already sucks, it's the first work of this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuanime/pseuds/shuanime
Summary: Jeonghan lays awake, hoping his husband will finally take as much as he gives.





	So Glad I Found You

**Author's Note:**

> sucky summary 
> 
> anyway i made this to make myself happy :) i hope this makes you happy too. i mean it is low grade, boring writing, but it's jihan...!
> 
> happy pride month !!!

The sun is up, rays penetrating through the lace curtains adorning the windows of their room and it makes it hard for Jeonghan to open his eyes. Perhaps Jeonghan panicked a little when he woke up in the absence of the sound of his husband shuffling about in the kitchen or the smell of pancakes or bacon or whatever breakfast the younger decides to cook in patterns. Perhaps he always woke up to Joshua’s distant humming and now that he doesn’t, he freaks out.

That is until he feels soft puffs of breath on his naked right shoulder. He cracks one eye open only to be greeted by the serene sleeping face of his husband, adorably smooshed against his skin. Jeonghan lets out a quiet sigh of relief. Joshua won’t just disappear. He realises that that’s an irrational fear he has to overcome.

He also realises that he has been waiting all his life for this morning to come.

Joshua, to Jeonghan, is a mindful lover. He makes sure Jeonghan is living the best life. He makes breakfast, lunch, snacks and dinner, so he’s sure Jeonghan gets the right nutrition. He grows flowers on their front yard, so he’s sure Jeonghan gets to see the azure-blue beauty of forget-me-nots when his husband goes out for work. When Joshua has too much work, the high school he’s teaching at bombarding him with papers to grade and activities to evaluate, he leaves little notes of _I’ll be late tonight. I’m sorry : (_ and _I’ll make it up to you next time! I love you!_ in the house so Jeonghan don’t get lonely.

When Joshua gets angry at the other’s bad habits of not cleaning up after himself, he just shakes his head and smiles and says, _“Hannie, I love you, but you need to clean up.”_ And Jeonghan wishes he snaps at him instead, so he can see his husband let out every bad emotions instead of bottling it up, but that’s absolutely not the case. Joshua is not bottling it up. He just simply doesn’t get angry for as long as he can help it. Joshua does nothing but show how much he loves Jeonghan by taking care of him so well. That’s Joshua. He’s as simple as he is complex.

Jeonghan gives back with all of his love. He makes sure his husband doesn’t feel insecure about their relationship, and when times like that come, and Joshua comes home tired and insecure and in need of attention, Jeonghan would embrace him on the couch, with the younger’s back against his chest. He’ll whisper words in Joshua’s ear. Words that often open the floodgates of intense romance and understanding. They will laugh. They will shed tears. But before they call it a night Jeonghan has to make sure that Joshua feels safe, secure and confident. That Joshua is okay. That Joshua feels loved. That Joshua feels needed. As he is. As he should be.

Jeonghan is so lucky to have him, but he wants his husband to rest sometimes. The thought of Joshua getting tired of him… a horrible nightmare. Right now he enjoys the moment. He basks in the warmth of Joshua’s skin on his and the sound of his soft breathing. His precious is always calm and collected, always a pretty little thing. But the way Joshua looks right now, beautifully asleep next to him… priceless.

With Joshua’s arm around his bare waist and head resting gently on his shoulder as if the younger, even in his unconscious state, is still wary about Jeonghan’s comfort. As if he doesn’t want to bother his sleep in any way. Because that’s how Joshua is. He wants Jeonghan comfortable. He wants Jeonghan to feel loved. He wants Jeonghan to be happy. He gives so much and takes so little. He doesn’t bother for himself as long as Jeonghan gets what he wants, what he needs. Whatever Jeonghan did to deserve a man like Joshua.

The clock reads 7:43 A.M. and they are going to be immensely late for their jobs, but Jeonghan figures Joshua needs this as much as he does, so he wraps his arms around his love and snuggles to him closer and buries his face in his soft black hair. He presses them close to each other and hopes when Joshua wakes up his husband will finally let himself take, and take, and take as much as he gives.

And just like that, two hearts tangled together make one. Joshua soaks their bones with fondness and mindful love as Jeonghan embraces their soul with gratitude and overflowing happiness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> a comment would be nice :-D thank you for reading!
> 
> if you enjoyed reading that, please consider buying me a cup of [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/W7W3PEE8) as support <3
> 
>  
> 
> twitter & curiouscat: dulcetshua


End file.
